Three is Company
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: REQUEST FROM EMRI-MAY-When hotel room key cards get mixed up, Hotch finds himself walking in on Morgan and Reid engaged in unexpected activities. But even more unexpected, Morgan talks Hotch into joining in... and it wasn't hard to do so, either. H/M/R


Three is Company (formerly Sex Ed)

Ahmose Inarus

SLASH WARNING! Morgan/Reid and Hotch joins in!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds.

This fic is for Emri-May for guessing the identity of the UnSub from my fic, 'The X-Files'. Bowie28, yours is on its way! For all those who have been hopin for a 3 way with these guys, thank Emri-May for this!

* * *

Lorin sat at her desk and sighed. Nightshift at the front desk was SO boring. But it paid better than the day shift with less work to do, so…

Suddenly, her empty lobby wasn't so empty anymore. Four men and two women walked in. There was a blonde and a brunette. They both chose to flop down on one of the little sofas in the lobby. A middle aged man peered curiously into the hotel bar area. A tall, lanky young man with brown hair stretched his mouth open in a wide yawn. A dark skinned man looking to be several years older chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Uh oh. Past your bedtime, Pretty Boy?"

"Shut up." The boy grumbled, and wedged his skinny little ass between the women on the sofa, giving the other man a look. The woman laughed, the brunette putting an arm around him and the blonde running a hand over his head, attempting to smooth his chestnut hair.

The last man, dark eyes and dark hair in a dark suit with equally dark bags under his eyes walked over, eyes on Lorin. Her first thought was 'not bad… too old for me, though'.

"I need three rooms with two fulls in each if possible." The man said in a tired voice.

"Location matter?" She asked.

"Hopefully in a cluster if you can." The man said.

"What name?"

"Just put it under the Federal Bureau of Investigation." The man yawned, and slapped his wallet down. She stared at the gleaming badge and the blue credentials.

"Oh… Um… sure." She mumbled, and began typing away. "… Oookay. You'll be on the fifth floor… let me get your keys. Two for each room?"

"Yes." Said the man, who she now knew to be SSA Aaron Hotchner. She nodded then turned to grab six key cards. She began to scan them for rooms 506, 507 and 508. But as she gathered them up, three slipped from her fingers. She blinked and picked up one. Okay. This one she KNEW was 506. But the other two… one was for 506 and one was for 507. She wasn't sure which was which. She sighed. Whatever. They were FBI Agents, they'd be smart enough to figure it out. She laid the keys down.

"Room 506. Room 507. Room 508." She said. The women snatched up the cards for 508 and the middle aged man with a beard grabbed one for 507. SSA Aaron Hotchner grabbed the key that he assumed was the other key to 507. The 'Pretty Boy' grabbed the key for 506, not knowing it was really for 507. And the dark skinned man snatched up the last key. The group headed for the elevators, but stopped when SSA Aaron Hotchner's phone rang.

"Hotchner… When? Okay. We'll be right there." He said, then hung up. He looked at the team. "Sorry."

"Aw, MAN!" The dark skinned man whined.

"A new body?" 'Pretty Boy' asked.

"Afraid so. JJ, Prentiss, I want you two to go ahead and get some sleep. Be up early and set up at the Field Office for the rest of us."

"Sweet!" Prentiss laughed. "Night boys."

"You suck, Emily." The dark skinned man snorted.

"Morgan. Let's go." Hotchner said.

"Fine…" Morgan grumbled.

"… I think I'll help the girls." The middle aged man said.

"Nice try, Dave." Hotchner said with an amused smirk.

"It was worth a shot." Dave said. "… Reid. You are WAY too awake and co-operative." He and Morgan were glaring at 'Pretty Boy', who was standing next to Hotchner.

"He has more work ethic than BOTH of you combined." Hotchner chuckled.

"If I'm that underappreciated, maybe I'll retire again. Thanks Hotch." Dave snorted.

Hotch chuckled again and the four men left, light hearted banter still being tossed back and forth.

* * *

Hotch groaned slightly as he got out of the car. He had sent Rossi, Reid and Morgan back to the hotel almost an hour ago. There was something else he had wanted to go over with the lead on their current case. He stumbled into the hotel and rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. He walked down to room 507 and slid the card into the lock. The light turned red. He blinked. It was 507, right? He checked the door. Yup. 507. He tried again. Nothing. Hnh. Maybe he was supposed to be in 506. He knew the girls were in 508. He turned and slid the key into the slot of room 506. The light turned green, and the door unlocked. With a sigh, Hotch pushed the door open, yawning. He was so tired, he didn't even notice the soft noises coming from in the room. All he thought was 'Dave left a light on for me. That was considerate…'

Then he stepped out of the little hall where the bathroom was, and froze. His eyes widened and all traces of drowsiness faded like a puff of smoke. This was NOT his room.

Morgan and Reid were lying on one of the beds, bodies entwined and slick with sweat, their skin gleaming in the light of the little side lamp. Reid had his head thrown back and was gasping, digging his fingernails into Morgan's shoulders. The elder lowered his head to kiss and nibble down Reid's throat. The boy turned his head to give the man better access to his long neck. When keen teeth bit down slightly, Reid moaned and his eyes fluttered… and he locked gazes with his Unit Chief. Reid froze.

"… Hotch?" He yelped and Morgan sat up, startled. He turned.

"Hotch! What the hell, man!" He cried, snatching the sheets and wrapping them around his hips and tossing them over Reid's body.

"… YOU tell ME!" Hotch exclaimed as he stood rooted to the spot. "… W-Whuh…?" And he gestured wildly at them. Reid swallowed nervously and slid up to sit against the headboard, drawing the sheets around himself and wrapping his arms around his midriff. He stared hard at the sheets, unable to look up at Aaron Hotchner.

The Unit Chief slowly stepped further into the room while Morgan pulled on a pair of pants.

"I care about him, Hotch. I am not using him, I am not taking advantage of him. I love him."

"… How long?"

"… eight months." Reid said softly. Hotch glanced at him. Morgan narrowed his eyes when he noticed Hotch wasn't staring at Reid with his usual cold calculation… there was a heat in his eyes as he didn't stare at Reid's face, but moved his gaze down the youngest profiler's body, lingering on the shape of his thighs wrapped in the bed sheets. Morgan watched the man's breathing deepen, and a spark of lust ignited in his eyes. Morgan glanced down and smirked to himself… the SAC's pants looked to be a bit… tight. Morgan walked up behind Hotch. The man twitched when he felt the breath on his ear.

"… Want to try it?" Morgan breathed. Hotch turned his head minutely towards Morgan.

"What?" He gasped. Reid blinked and slowly looked up at them.

"… Hotch. We're all profilers."

"And we're not supposed to profile each other." Hotch growled.

"… It doesn't take a profiler to notice that you're… interested." Morgan pointed out.

"… What the hell are you talking about?" Hotch asked, turning and facing Morgan. Morgan smirked.

"This." He said, and Hotch froze when his Agent grabbed the front of his pants and rubbed… Hotch had to fight not to moan at the sparks of pleasure that sent through him. "And I saw how you were looking at him."

"… Him?"

"Reid." Morgan said, and Reid's eyes widened and he flushed. "… I think the kid would like it. I think I would too. Come on, Hotch. It can't hurt to try…" Both Reid and Hotch were staring at Morgan.

"… I… I've never done anything before… not with…"

"There's a first time for everything." Morgan pointed out.

"… I don't even know what to do!" Hotch cried, now looking like a deer in the headlights.

"I'll show you." Morgan said, simply. "What do you say?" Hotch and Morgan stared each other in the eyes for a long time. Then, the former prosecutor's eyes darkened.

"… So show me." Hotch said finally, his tone like that of a man accepting a challenge. Morgan grinned.

"Sure thing. Pretty Boy? You cool?"

"… Yeah." Reid said after a moment. Hotch looked at the youngest. The boy looked terrified. But he also looked eager, excited and thrilled. Hotch took a deep breath, then began to undress.

Morgan and Reid watched their Unit Chief. Reid swallowed thickly, then ran his tongue over his lips as he watched his superior reveal his body. He squirmed slightly as he ran his gaze over the elder's chest, and the defined muscles of his arms.

"Enough." Morgan said when Hotch had stripped down to his slacks. "First things first… don't reveal everything all at once." Hotch blinked at Morgan, and then the pair turned and stared at Reid. Reid was giving Morgan a slightly amused look. "Second… you focus on the… object of your attentions." Reid averted his eyes and fought not to squirm as he felt the gazes of the two men raking over his body. "Most lovers have to learn as they go. You're lucky." Hotch paused and looked at Morgan, who gave him a smug look. "I already know what Reid likes. And I'll show you." Hotch blinked, then smirked slightly when Reid gulped audibly. Morgan chuckled.

"Watch and learn, Hotch." He said, then strode over to the bed and held out his hand. Reid looked at it, then took it and allowed Morgan to pull him to his feet. Reid clutched the sheets close around his otherwise nude form as he was drawn across the room and into Morgan's arms. Hotch watched, folding his arms across his chest.

"Always start with a kiss… Start slow and smooth." Morgan advised, and Hotch raised an eyebrow as Morgan lifted a hand and caressed the boy's cheek. "Then let it set the mood for how you want things to go down. If it's gonna be gentle and easy, keep the kiss that way. If you want it hot and heavy and passionate, let him feel it in your kiss. And if you want it rough and sloppy—"

"NO." Reid snorted, and Morgan blinked. "Not after last time." Morgan looked at Reid, then slowly grinned at the bitchy scowl on the doctor's face. "NEVER again."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"Derek, NO."

"… We'll discuss it later, Pretty Boy." Morgan chuckled.

"… Do I want to know?" Hotch asked.

"No." Reid said firmly. Morgan grinned and shared an amused glance with Hotch, then turned back to Reid.

"Anyway. Before I was so RUDELY interrupted…" The man said, then tightened his hold on Reid and pulled his body flush against his own. Reid immediately went silent and his hands flew to the elder's biceps and gripped them tightly. "As I was explaining… the kiss sets the mood for everything that follows." And Morgan bent his head and pressed his lips to Reid's. The youth sighed quietly as the kiss began as Morgan had instructed; slow, gentle and smooth. Then, Reid felt a tongue trace the seam of his lips, and he parted them obediently.

Hotch watched with dark eyes as Morgan dipped his tongue into Reid's mouth, tasting him a bit before thrusting it into Reid's mouth and moving more over him than against him. Reid whimpered plaintively as he slid his arms around Morgan's shoulders, clinging to the man as the kiss grew forceful and dominating. Hotch watched the dark hand slide around and settle in the small of Reid's back and the other between his shoulder blades, holding the boy tight against the alpha male kissing him.

Finally, Morgan released Reid and the boy stepped back, panting slightly. Hotch found himself staring at the pale skin of the youth's back and shoulder that had been revealed when Reid began to lose track of the sheets he had wrapped around himself. Morgan ran his hands up and down Reid's arms, then turned the youth to face Hotch.

"Your turn." Morgan said. Hotch blinked.

"Huh?"

Reid smiled slightly.

"Come on, Hotch…" Morgan chuckled, running a hand up and down Reid's chest before placing both palms on his back, giving him a gentle push. Reid walked up to Hotch and stood before him, staring into his dark eyes. Hotch stared back, then slowly lifted a hand. Reid blinked and drew in a shallow breath, but otherwise held still as his Unit Chief brushed his knuckles over his cheek, then opened his hand and laid it on his face, tracing his lips with his thumb. Reid closed his eyes, and when Hotch's thumb traced over his lower lip, he bowed his head slightly, just enough to gently catch the digit in his teeth. Hotch froze and stared as his thumb was teased by a hot, wet tongue, and then Reid moved down further until he had devoured it. Hotch felt his blood quicken as Reid suckled his thumb for a moment, then slowly drew back and let it slip from his lips. Then he opened his eyes and stared at Hotch. And his eyes widened at what he saw.

Hotch's dark eyes were smoldering in lust, and his chest heaved as his breaths deepened in desire. He slid his hand back, tangling his fingers in his agent's hair and took a firm hold, stepping closer. Reid swallowed slightly and laid a tentative hand on the man's chest. Hotch stared at him a moment longer, then tilted the boy's head and leaned forwards. Reid let out a tiny gasp as their lips embraced. His analytical mind couldn't help but pick out the differences between Hotch and Morgan. Hotch's lips weren't as full and soft as Morgan's… but somehow, they were more… dominating and demanding… The kiss was intoxicating, and not spicy like Morgan… Hotch was like a smooth whiskey or bourbon, while Morgan was like a sweet flavored Rum.

Then, Reid felt the probing tongue. He mewled softly and allowed the elder access. Hotch flicked his tongue in, ran it over Reid's lower lip, then thrust it into the boy's mouth again, this time running it alongside Reid's tongue. Hotch gave a soft moan as he tasted his agent. He smiled slightly; Reid tasted sweet and strong, like coffee.

Morgan smirked to himself, watching Hotch slide his hands around Reid's body and hold him close as the kiss deepened, and then became impassioned. Hotch moved even closer and Reid stumbled back slightly. But Hotch didn't stop. He continued to move forwards until he had backed Reid into the wall. Morgan's smirk widened. He watched as Hotch seized Reid's wrists and pinned them to the wall by the youth's head, plundering the depths of his mouth. Reid was moaning now, arching against him.

Morgan stepped forward, chuckling. "Easy, Hotch." He said, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. Hotch gasped and turned, breaking the kiss to look at Morgan. "You keep up like that and you'll make me look bad. Not to mention make the kid cum like an inexperienced school boy." Hotch blinked, then turned to look back at Reid. The boy was still plastered to the wall. His lips were parted and trembling as he gasped for breath. His face was flushed and sweaty, and his eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"Come on, Pretty Boy…" Morgan chuckled, pulling Reid away from the wall and across the room. He gave Reid a heated kiss, then shoved him back. With a gasp, Reid fell back onto the bed and stared up. Morgan and Hotch each stood at a corner of the bed, and they were both staring down at him. Reid squirmed… he could literally FEEL himself being molested by their gaze. Morgan smirked.

"I think Hotch would like to see the body he'll be playing with tonight, kid…" He said in a low tone, waving his hand at the sheet covering Reid. "Why don't you get rid of that and show him." Reid looked at Hotch, and the man narrowed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Reid lowered his eyes submissively, then slowly stripped the sheet away from his body, leaving just a bit of it tossed over his hips, hiding his private areas.

"… All of it." Hotch growled. Reid's eyes widened and he flushed, twisting his fingers in the fabric. Morgan snorted, and darted forwards. He fisted his hand in Reid's hair and jerked his head back. Reid gasped as he fell back onto the bed, the sheet being jerked away from him. Hotch tossed the thing aside and watched Morgan's dark hand run over Reid's pale stomach and side, then down his hip and thigh. Hotch smirked, looking down at Reid's manhood and noting that despite the rough treatment at Morgan's hands, the youth was becoming aroused. Hotch mulled this over. He had pinned Reid to the wall… and now Morgan doing this.

"… He likes to be controlled." Hotch said, suddenly. Morgan turned and looked up at his Unit Chief. "… Being physically overpowered and dominated arouses him."

"… Bravo." Morgan chuckled. "Took me while to figure that out. You figured it out in two minutes. Now you know what he wants. What do YOU want?" Morgan asked, and watched the lust flare up in his superior's dark eyes.

"… I want to touch him." Hotch hissed, and Reid whimpered, squirming.

"I think he wants it too." Morgan chuckled. He seized Reid and heaved him up the bed so that he was lying in the middle instead of on the edge. "Hey Hotch… You got your handcuffs?"

Hotch blinked and Reid's eyes widened. "… Yeah."

"Toss them here. And toss me mine. There on the dresser." Morgan said. Hotch pulled out his handcuffs and grabbed Morgan's then walked over and held them out. Morgan took one pair and fixed one of the bracelets around Reid's wrist, then secured the other to the headboard. Hotch did the same on the other side and Reid squirmed, pulling gently at his shackles. The pair then knelt on the bed on either side of the youngest agent.

"Now what?" Hotch asked.

"Now, I'm gonna show you what he likes." Morgan said with a smirk. "We'll work our way down… Just do what I do…" And he dove off of the bed and returned with a tie of Reid's that the boy always wore, despite the fact that it was hideous… usually, the girls would snatch it off of his neck on sight… Morgan used it to blindfold Reid. Reid's breathing picked up almost immediately, and Hotch found himself almost hypnotized, watching the rise and fall of the youth's chest, watching his ribcage expand and deflate… Unable to helped himself, he reached out and wrapped his hands around Reid's ribs and felt him breath. Morgan watched in silent interest. Hotch slid his hands down, pressing his thumbs into the boy's soft, slightly concave belly, then traced his pronounced hip bones.

Reid whimpered softly when the hands left his body and he squirmed a bit, then froze when he felt warm breaths on his face. He turned his head slightly and parted his lips with a tiny squeak, then moaned when warm lips pressed against his own. He mewled into Hotch's mouth, shivering when he felt Morgan's hand on chest, and then the man's lips on the palm of his cuffed hand. Hotch drew away, smiling slightly at his little agent's pout. He looked at Morgan, then turned and pressed his lips to Reid's other palm… The pair kissed and licked and nipped over Reid's fingers, feeling them twitch under the attention…

Reid felt Morgan's hand on his left hip, and a moment later, Hotch's hand on his right hip. He felt the men slide down his arms, kissing over his shoulders, and he moaned and craned his head back, bearing his throat as they nibbled over it. The hands on his hips began to move together, stroking his abdomen; Hotch rubbed the warm skin just over Reid's navel, and Morgan worked on the area just under. The elder men smiled to themselves when Reid shivered and moaned again, beginning to squirm and writhe under their touches.

The men kissed down the young doctor's jaw and slid their hands up to his chest. Reid whimpered as palms grazed over his nipples, and then there were lips at the corners of his mouth. Reid froze, and then felt teasing tongues. Reid opened his mouth with a gasp and two tongues slid in. Reid suddenly found himself in the middle of a three way kiss. His eyes fluttered as two bodies pressed in on him. Slowly, the other two retreated and Reid opened his eyes and stared into the blackness of the blindfold as Hotch and Morgan continued the kiss with each other, dueling for dominance. Reid began to pant as he listened…

Morgan was the one to draw back first. "You totally on board now, Hotch?"

"… Are you kidding? I'm casting off!" Hotch snorted, and Morgan grinned.

"Good. I'll take the helm." The darker man announced.

"… I'll break out the water skis." Reid giggled and the pair turned and looked at him, then grinned in amusement.

"Reid… you ARE the water skis." Morgan chuckled, and Reid glared. Kind of. He was still blindfolded. "Hmmm…" Morgan mused, eyeing Reid. "What are we gonna do with you, Pretty Boy?"

"… Hopefully everything…" Reid purred with a smirk.

"I mean, what are we gonna do to you first?" Morgan clarified, laughing, and Hotch chuckled, too.

"I don't care, but pick fast." Reid whined.

"… I think that first…" Morgan hissed, moving over Reid. "You need to hush… from now on, you are not allowed to talk…" He smirked, looming over the youth. "Unless you are begging for more." Reid gulped, then gasped. Morgan turned, blinking; Hotch was running a hand over Reid's thigh, and had just BARELY brushed his arousal with his fingertips. Morgan chuckled and slid down next to the elder man.

"You look curious." He said. Hotch glanced at Morgan, then looked down again. Morgan smirked and reached out, caressing Reid's inner thigh. "Come on, Pretty Boy… you know the drill. Spread 'em." Hotch glanced up at Reid when the boy gulped, then did as he was told. He slowly spread his legs and bent them at the knee. Morgan and Hotch stared at each other for a moment, then Morgan curled a hand around the back of Reid's thigh. Hotch paused, then did the same. Morgan nodded, then bowed his head and slowly ran his tongue up Reid's thigh, then to his hip, gently biting at his pronounced hip bone before turning and licking back down to his inner thigh. Hotch watched a moment, then bowed his head and joined in.

Reid gasped and the muscles in his thighs twitched at the new touches. He mewled as the men gently suckled the baby soft skin of his inner thighs. Their hands ran up his belly and to his chest. Hotch watched Morgan wink, then grasp a nipple in his fingers and give it a teasing pinch. Reid gasped and jumped. Then, there was a pinch on both. He gasped louder and writhed, arching into pleasurable torture as his nipples were pinched, tugged, twisted and rolled.

"M-Morgan… Hotch… God…" He groaned, his awakening arousal straightening to stand at attention. Morgan chuckled, sharing an amused look with Hotch.

"You feeling adventurous?" He asked.

"… Sure." Hotch said. "Why not?" Morgan nodded and nibbled up Reid's leg again, his other hand stroking his thigh. Hotch mimicked Morgan's every move, and slowly their lips made their way towards Reid's arousal.

"You wanna go down on him?" Morgan asked. Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. Morgan grinned.

"I'm gonna go lower." He said, and moved to lie on his chest between Reid's legs. "Just take him in slow. Make him beg…" And he grinned and lowered his face, nibbling up Reid's inner thigh.

* * *

Part of this scene has been removed due to explicit content

* * *

"Feeling self conscious?" Morgan asked, noticing that Reid's thighs were pushing back against Hotch's hands. Reid immediately froze and grew silent. "Don't be…" The dark man murmured into Reid's ear, and the boy shivered as Hotch stroked his thighs. "You're beautiful… especially like this…" That made the boy turn red. "Hotch is going to taste you now… okay?"

"Ummm… I guess?" Reid squeaked.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, smiling.

"… He's HOTCH!"

"What, you don't like Hotch?"

"No, I love Hotch!" Hotch and Morgan raised their eyebrows at each other. "I mean… I… He… He's… DOWN THERE!"

"And?"

"… He's my BOSS!" Reid squeaked. Hotch chuckled and Reid grew quiet and still.

"And I may be more likely from now on to give the order to put you hands on the wall and spread 'em." Morgan laughed appreciatively as Reid FROZE. "If I'm welcome?"

"You are with me, Hotch. Reid?"

"… Depends on his performance." Reid chuckled, wickedly. Hotch's eyes widened and Morgan looked at him amused.

"I think that's a challenge, Hotch." The darker man said, eyes sparkling.

"And I accept…" Hotch growled.

* * *

Part of this scene has been removed due to explicit content

* * *

Hotch backed off and stared down at the boy, long lanky body lying limp, splayed out over the bed. Morgan just chuckled and kissed Reid's sweaty forehead as he slid out from under him, releasing his hands from the handcuffs.

Hotch watched Reid sigh and roll onto his side, curling up and closing his eyes.

"Nuh-uh, Pretty Boy." Morgan chuckled. "No napping." Hotch looked at Morgan, and the younger man grinned. "Somethin' you need to learn about Reid, Hotch." He said. "He ALWAYS needs a nap after an orgasm. And if you LET him fall asleep, NOTHING can wake him." And with that, Morgan brought the palm of his hand down on Reid's thigh and backside with a loud CRACK!

"OW!" Reid yelped, jumping awake and lurching away, toppling off of the bed with a yip. He stumbled to his feet a moment later, rubbing his rear end and glaring at Morgan. "Sonnuva—"

"No cursing in front of your boss, kid, you know better." Morgan said. "Now turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." Morgan said. Reid blinked and turned around. "… Damn. That handprint is NICE and RED on your skinny white ass!"

"MORGAN!" Reid cried, whirling back and glaring at the man. Hotch chuckled, VERY amused at the interaction between his agents.

"Come here, kid." Morgan grinned.

"NO!"

"Now."

"No."

"Spencer…"

"NO."

"Reid. Do it." Hotch ordered, firmly. Reid froze, eyes wide, then gulped and looked away. He shuffled over to Morgan and the man grinned, catching Reid around the waist and pulling him down onto the bed. Reid landed with a squeak, then froze as he found himself lying on his back with Hotch and Morgan lying on their sides, sandwiching him. He gulped, then gasped softly when Hotch covered the boy's lips with his own, and then Reid moaned as the Unit Chief's tongue slid into his mouth and Morgan's hand slid down his side. Reid was rolled onto his side to face Hotch, and almost immediately the pair's legs were entwined as they clung to one another. Morgan grinned and wiggled closer, curling an arm around his body, toying with his nipples as he bowed his head to nip at the boy's shoulder.

Reid gasped, and Hotch began to grow more forceful and dominant, devouring every moan that fell from the young man's lips.

"Hotch… Spread his legs." Morgan panted. He watched Hotch reach down and wrap his hand around the back of Reid's thigh and lift it. Reid obliged, and hooked his leg around Hotch's hips, effectively parting his thighs.

"Pretty Boy…" Morgan murmured into Reid's ear, hand moving to rest on his hip. "Are you ready for me?" Hotch didn't stop ravaging Reid's mouth, so all Morgan got in response was a soft mewl.

* * *

Part of this scene has been removed due to explicit content

* * *

Then, with a weak moan, Reid slid out from between the senior agents and slumped over onto the bed in a dead faint. Hotch and Morgan tumbled back stared down at him, breathing heavily as they fought to regain their senses. Hotch came back to himself first.

"Oh God! Spencer!" He gasped and scrambled over to the boy, rolling him over onto his back. Morgan was there in an instant and a moment later Hotch was sitting against the headboard with his arms under Reid's shoulders and knees, cradling him close. Morgan had the boy's face in his hands, holding his head up and talking softly to the youngest of the trio.

"Morgan. My leg." Hotch said, frowning. Morgan blinked, then looked down. He frowned when he saw something running down Hotch's inner thigh. Morgan ran his finger through it and drew it out into the light. His fingers glistened, red and wet. Hotch stared in horror.

"… We hurt him!" He cried in dismay.

"I'll run a bath." Morgan said, standing and hurrying to the bathroom, either not noticing his nudity, or not caring about it. "He'll be okay!" He called over his shoulder. Hotch listened to Morgan starting the bath. He looked down at the young man in his arms.

"… Reid?" He called, gently. "… Reid… Spencer…?"

"Hotch. Come on." Morgan called from the bathroom. Hotch slid off of the bed, adjusting Reid in his arms and carrying him into the bathroom, being careful not to knock the boy's head on the doorframe. Then he knelt and set the young man in the tub. Morgan reached out, curling his hand around the back of Reid's head, holding it steadily above the water and keeping it from falling back onto the hard tub edge.

"Hey Pretty Boy…" He called, and Hotch began to bathe the boy tenderly, staring at his face with worried eyes. When his hand dropped between Reid's legs to wash away the blood, the boy twitched slightly.

"Reid?" Morgan called again. The boy didn't respond. Hotch moved closer to Morgan, closer to Reid's head. He began to dip his hand into the water and then move it over the boy's chest, letting the drops fall onto his skin.

"You called him 'Spencer'." Morgan said, suddenly.

"What?"

"Back in the bedroom. You called him 'Spencer', Hotch. You've never called him by his first name before." Hotch didn't respond to Morgan, nor did he take his eyes off of Reid's face. "How long, Hotch?"

"What?" Hotch asked, finally looking at Morgan.

"… How long have you loved him?"

"What makes you think I do?"

"Come on, Hotch." Morgan snorted. "I know you better than that. You wouldn't have jumped in sack with us on a whim. You aren't impulsive like that. What we did back there? It's something you've wanted for a long time. At least with Reid, if not with me too…" Hotch snorted, now looking both amused and guilty.

"… When we were looking for Reid in the graveyard, and we heard that gunshot… I thought my heart would stop." Hotch murmured. "When I saw Reid was alive and Henkel was dead…" He sighed and shook his head.

"I know." Morgan nodded.

"He hugged me. He was shaking. And I held him and… I didn't want to let go." Hotch sighed. "And… that scared me. I was…"

"You were married."

"… Yeah." Hotch admitted. "I felt guilty. But when Gideon left, and I saw him so…" He trailed off.

"… Broken." Morgan supplied. "I know. So… why didn't you approach him?"

"Morgan… I'm his superior."

"Yeah…" Morgan sighed, and looked at Hotch. "And now?"

"… I don't know. All I know is, there's no going back."

"Do you regret it?" Morgan asked. Hotch frowned at him, then looked at Reid.

"… No." He said.

"And what about us?" Morgan asked.

"Us?"

"You and me." Morgan clarified. "Do you want this? It's a package deal, man. Two for one. If you want to be a part of Reid's life like this, you'll be a part off mine, too. And I'll be a part of yours. Do you want that?"

"… Hm." Hotch chuckled, smirking. "I think it's something I could definitely get used to." Morgan blinked, then grinned. Hotch reached out and gripped the man's shoulder, then slowly moved his hand up to rest on his neck, his thumb on Morgan's cheek. The pair leaned towards each other until their foreheads were.

"I want you to know, Hotch…" Morgan breathed, placing his palm on Hotch's chest over his heart.. "That I do trust you with my life. More importantly, I'm trusting you with me and Spencer… He's important to me, Hotch."

"I know, Derek." Hotch responded, crossing his free hand over his chest to rest over Morgan's hand. He didn't know how long they sat like that, naked and kneeling on the floor. Hotch's hand was on Morgan's throat, feeling his pulse throbbing under the skin… His other hand was on Morgan's hand, which was still resting on his chest, feeling the thrumming of the Unit Chief's heart. Their foreheads remained pressed together and they breathed in the other's breath.

"Nnnmmm…"

Both men turned their heads at the soft moan from the tub.

"He's wakin' up." Morgan announced, needlessly. He and Hotch shuffled closer to the boy and sat on their knees, watching the doctor stir. Slowly, he turned his head to the side.

"… Derek?"

"Right here, kid." Morgan assured the young one. Reid slowly blinked his eyes open. He stared.

"Hotch."

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, frowning in concern.

"… What happened?" Reid asked, and slowly moved to sit up. "AH!" He cried out. "Oh… That's what…" Morgan chuckled at Reid's wry tone.

"Are you alright?" Hotch pressed.

"… I… Yeah… I'm fine…" Reid winced.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you into bed." Morgan grinned. Reid flushed at how both men helped him to his feet, and he grimaced at the pain that stretched from his well-used entrance into his core. "Easy. I gotcha." Morgan said, and lifted Reid into his arms. Reid gasped and flung his arms around Morgan's neck, a bit baffled at how the elder agents were fluttering about him. Hotch rushed ahead to the full bed that hadn't been touched and folded down the sheets. Morgan lay Reid down.

"… I'm not going to break!" Reid cried out, sounding both amused and exasperated.

"Roll over, and spread your legs." Morgan told him. "I wanna make sure we didn't hurt you too bad."

"I'm fine." Reid assured him.

"Do it." Hotch ordered.

"But—"

"Now." Hotch said firmly. Reid pouted, but slowly did as he was told. As Morgan knelt between Reid's legs, Hotch slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He laid a hand on Reid's back and gently stroked up and down his agent's spine. Reid rested his head on his folded arms and stared up at his Unit Chief, warm eyes asking him so many questions. Hotch stared back, and smiled. Reid blinked.

"… Hotch?"

"Aaron." Hotch corrected. Reid blinked, surprised, then slowly smiled. "Morgan and I talked… while you were in the tub."

"Okay?"

"What do you want to happen now?" Hotch asked.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, then winced and hissed.

"Sorry." Morgan mumbled. "You're gonna be wicked sore tomorrow, but you'll be okay." Reid blinked when the two men slid between the sheets on either side of him, pressing their bodies close to his own.

"Well, Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Hm?"

"What do you want to happen now?" Hotch repeated.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, and Morgan gently kissed his shoulder.

"Pretty Boy… do you want the two of us to become three?"

"You mean… you and Hotch… and me?" Reid squeaked, eyes wide.

"Mm-hmm." Hotch said, nodding. Reid looked startled.

"… Really?"

"Really." Hotch affirmed. Slowly, Reid smiled.

"… I'd like that…" He yawned, and Hotch grinned.

"The kid has spoken." Morgan chuckled, and Reid sighed as Morgna flicked out the light. Then he was enveloped in warm arms and he curled up into Hotch's chest as Morgan spooned him from behind.

"G'night babe…" Morgan mumbled. "Night Hotch."

"Night, Derek." Hotch answered. "Spencer… I want you to take the day off tomorrow and rest…"

"Why?" Reid asked.

"… Because the last thing we need is the team seeing you limping the way you will be tomorrow."

"… Oh." Reid mumbled. "Okay." Hotch grinned, then bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Reid's head as Morgan placed one between his shoulder blades. The elder men smiled to themselves at the soft, sleepy coo, and within ten minutes, all three were asleep.

* * *

END

* * *

My apologies for all of the removed scenes. the site admin is cracking down on explicit content. If you wish to read the story in its entirety, you will be able to find it soon on adult fan fiction . net. Remove the spaces from that... site admin also doesn't allow links on this site... For the full story on this current crack down, please visit my profile.

Please review!


End file.
